


In Memoriam

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk up to his grave, like you do every year on that day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #50 'Aniversary', set post "Sweet Revenge"

**In Memoriam**

by Belladonna

 

You walk up to his grave, like you do every year on that day.

 

"Hi, dad."

 

You tell him about your life, what you've done recently. Meaningless and not so meaningless things, letting him be part of your life even though he cannot be, all he's missed because of a small piece of metal.

 

You know he's been a good man, no matter what is said about him, his possible connections to the crime.

For you, he's been your father and always will be.

 

You place the stones on his headstone, your fingers trace the name.

 

"James Gunther, beloved father."


End file.
